En un nuevo mundo
by franco uchiha uzumaki
Summary: una vida nace una vida muere pero una vida tambien tendra una nueva oportunidad en este mundo


podemos ver a un hombre de unos 21 año vestia unos pantalones anbu de color negro sandalias ninja negras y poseia una chaqueta negra de cuello alto con 6 magatamas en rojos tenia el pelo negro estilo como minato pero mas largo piel palida y en sus ojos se podian ver el rinnegan este hombre se llamaba kazuma uchiha uzumaki y tenia una mirada de odio puro a una mujer con cuernos y ojos como la luna vestida con un kimono blanco con 6 magatamas su nombre era kaguya otsutsuki

rindete las transmigraciones de indra y ashura estan sin chakra y tu poder no es suficiente para detenerme solo eres un porcion un poco mas grande de chakra que el resto de los humanos dijo la diosa del conejo

callate..asesinaste miles de persona solo para revivir casi matas a las personas que son como mi familia y encerraste al mundo entero en el tsukuyomi infinito no te perdonare maldita infeliz dije con odio puro y lanzandome con un rasengan de color negro en mi mano

se preguntaran que paso aqui...bueno esta historia se remonta 16 años en el pasado cuando solo era una persona comun y corriente mi nombre anterior era franco tenia 15 años en el otro mundo yo era un chico comun y corriente tenia amigos familia etc una persona comun ..pero eso no evitaba el odio que tenia con mi vida me sentia solo vacio impotente me enfurecia ver como las personas se mataban entre si lo unico bueno que tenia eran mis amigos , mi familia? jaja que buen chiste mi padre es un drogadicto que golpea a mi madrastra por que piensa que lo engaño mis abuelos solo finjen que les preocupan mis tios nunca estan...solo me interesa mi primo thiago que es como un hermano menor para mi tiene 9 años, soy una persona tranquila me gusta mucho mirar anime y manga ,mi anime favorito es naruto muchas veces desearia viajar a ese mundo pero solo es un sueño...bueno eso creia mi apariencia en ese tiempo era de un chico pelo negro largo tirado para atras a la por los hombros ojos color cafe y tez bronceada .

ese dia el 19 de junio del 2017 me levante desayune, me lave la cara y parti al colegio en el camino me encontre con mi primo no me resulto rraro ya que vive a unas cuadras de aca

ey franco jugamos dijo el sonriente yo lo mire y sonrei le hize una seña para que se acercara el vino corriendo hacia mi y lo golpie con mis 2 dedos en la frente

perdon thiago sera la proxima vez hoy tengo examen y no puedo faltar despues de eso procedi a ir al colegio llegue fue lo mismo de todos los dias termine mi examen y lo entregue entonces escuche como nazareno me llama

franco, otra vez no pudiste dormir? dijo el preocupado ,bueno yo tenia insomnio y aveces tosia sangre

jaja me delato mis ojeras no? dije con ironia

tienes que ir al medico estupido dijo el furioso yo solo cogi mi mochila y ignorando sus gritos a paso rapido sali de la escuela ya eran las 6 pm iva a ir a mi casa pero decidi dar una vuelta me puse mis auriculares y empeze a escuchar una de mis bandas favoritas make me famous(la recomiendo) seleccione el tema make it precious y empeze a caminar sin darme cuenta que 2 hombres me seguian

camine por las calles y me adentre adentro de un lugar desolado que iva a aveces a pensar llegue y me saque los auriculares prendi un cigarro y me quede sentado ahi mirando a la nada cuando una piedra me golpea

jajajaj le di al idiota ese dijo un hombre

que mierda hacen dije viendo enojado a los 2 hombres que se acercaron vi que uno de ellos tenia una navaja y otro una pistola

sera mejor que cooperes y nos de todo lo que tengas sino quieres salir herido mocoso dijo riendose el otro hombre

pueden irse bien a la mierda dije por puro instinto

oh mira tenemos a un peleador jaja sabes? di tus ultimas palabras dijo dandome un golpe en el estomago y me agarro de mi remera y me apuñalo 3 veces yo cai al suelo adolorido sentia que la vida se me iva poco a poco con una sonrisa triste dije

amigos los extrañare ,thiago perdon pero ya no habra una proxima vez y despues de eso todo se volvio negro

abri los ojos y me encontraba en un lugar parecido a unas alcantarillas mire para todos lados y recorde lo que habia ocurrido de repente escuche una voz que me dijo

acercate no te hare daño ,no sabia que pero algo me hizo obedecer camine un rato por 5 minutos y lo vi , al verlo quede en un shock tremendo ESTABA EL SABIO DE LOS 6 CAMINOS ,HAGOROMO OTSUTSUKI , lo mire en shock y solo pude decir

como eres real ..esto es imposible dije casi sin voz el solo sonrio y dijo

niño yo existo junto con todas las personas del mundo shinobi la razon es que son 2 mundos diferentes que hace mucho eran 1 solo pero antes que mi madre viniera a la tierra estos 2 mundos se separaron dijo serio yo me sorprendi pero logre asimilar todo entonces lo mire y le dije

que hago aqui que quieres conmigo? pregunte serio el sabio solo me miro y tardo unos segundos en contestar

he visto toda tu vida viviste una vida injusta y la verdad me recuerdas a mi cuando era niño aparte odias la violencia las guerras y la muerte solo te gustaria vivir en un mundo donde haya paz dijo el sonriendo

como...como sabes eso dije en shock

la razon por la que estas aqui es que te ofresco una segunda oportunidad y no solo eso sino que podras cumplir tu sueño...ir al mundo shinobi sino aceptas solo iras al mas alla como todos pero si aceptas podras cambiar las cosas y mejorar el mundo dijo el serio

...acepto..tomare esta oportunidad me hare muy fuerte y salvare a mucha personas como jiraiya nagato yahiko konan neji shisui y itachi , me gustaria salvar a minato kushina mikoto y fugaku pero lamentablemente sus muertes son necesarias para naruto y sasuke pero me encagargare personalmente de entrenar a naruto y a sasuke y en volverlos mucho mas poderosos dije serio

me parece lo correcto escucha acercate te dare unos regalos que te seran de utilidad en el futuro yo me acerque y me toco mi frente rapidamente senti una oleada de poder y un ligero dolor en mis ojos

que hiciste pregunte un poco mareado

te di el sharingan tambien introduje genes uchiha y uzumaki y parte de mi chakra una vez que tengas el mangekyo eterno y estes apunto de morir podras despertar el rinnegan escucha te mandare con la edad de 5 años tienes que cambiar tu nombre estaras 2 meses despues de que naruto nacio el tiempo donde ingresaras a la academia ninja y podras conocer a itachi y ayudarlo en el futuro estas listo? pregunto el con su rinnegan brillando yo solo me asenti y una luz cego todo el lugar lo ultimo que llegue a decir fue

juro que me hare muy fuerte y los protegere a todos esto es el inicio de mi historia


End file.
